


I've Changed My Address

by summerstorm



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Character Study, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever pigeonholed Southerners as being all kind if slightly old-fashioned gentlemen was a shifty son of a bitch, Jim decides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Changed My Address

**Author's Note:**

> For a kink meme prompt; the requester prompted Bones calling someone "darlin'", though I wouldn't say that's exactly what this centers around. It's there, though.

Whoever pigeonholed Southerners as being all kind if slightly old-fashioned gentlemen was a shifty son of a bitch, Jim decides.

Bones's bedside manner as far as Jim's concerned consists of not letting people get close enough to a bed to expect anything more from him than flawless precision in the long-honored art of jamming hyposprays into people's neck regions. The most overt support he ever shows for Jim's endeavors is scowling in that way that says Jim's plan is too good to bother trying to dismantle despite however many dangerous complications might derive from it.

There's an art in distinguishing Bones's supportive scowl from his I-will-declare-you-mentally-unfit-for-duty-if-you-don't-give-up-on-that-plan-right-this-goddamned-second glare, and Jim thinks no one who dares call himself a gentleman should make it this difficult for people to read his face. Bones is selfish in the way he makes Jim waste time studying him when he could be studying all sorts of other things, from alien geography and enemy weapons to whether sucking on that spot at the bottom of Bones's neck makes him instantly hard as a rule or the three times it has so far occurred just happened to be a coincidence.

Jim still finds time for all of those things, of course.

"Jim, somebody must've told you staring at people in their sleep is fucking sinister," Bones mutters into the pillow. He hasn't even opened an eye. Now, _that_ Jim thinks is sinister.

"I wasn't staring at you," Jim says smoothly, "I was _admiring_ you."

"I'm not a goddamned painting, Jim. If you're lookin' for things to analyze, find a fucking museum," Bones says. "Hell, get Scotty to beam you into one right now; maybe that'll keep you from waking me up again."

A civilized individual would have been touched by Jim's cheesy and unimaginative displays of affection.

That's probably why Jim's dating Bones instead of a civilized individual; being allowed to do whatever he wants without complaining would get old really fast, and he likes the push to exercise his creativity.

One of the ways he does this is by ducking his head into Bones's shoulder and mouthing at his jaw, nibbling at his earlobe and licking his way down his neck until the coincidence—if it even is one—proves threefold.

It's not that Bones is unkind, if Jim has to be honest. It depends on who you compare him to, he thinks. Jim's seen his share of lunatics and psychopaths with delusions of genocide, and Bones is a delicate flower next to them.

Bones would also hate being called anything to that extent, so Jim makes sure to mention it the next time he's in sickbay being lectured on the dangers of picking fist fights with clawed species.

"If they did this to me," Jim says, humming thoughtfully to distract himself as Bones stitches up the gash in his forearm, "they would have _destroyed_ your petals."

Those claws may have had some kind of psychedelic substance in them, but it's the thought that counts.

"If you don't want a sedative, I recommend you stop talking drivel," says Bones.

Thoughts that _don't_ count: McCoy deciding to withhold sex until Jim's wound stops threatening to tear right open. So Jim's gotten a few too many bones broken lately, so what, but Bones is holding his ground because he is not kind or gentlemanly at all, and shit, Jim would want that sort of self-discipline for himself if it wasn't such an enormous pain in the ass when Bones puts it to the wrong use.

Jim's not above dropping his pants and jerking off while Bones is in his quarters going over medical journals, but Bones still won't crack.

Southern hospitality, his ass.

The second Bones sees fit to stop being a pissy bastard, he bends Jim over his desk in Sickbay and proceeds to do away with his pants and underwear, which isn't exactly gentle either, but Jim's not about to start complaining about _that_.

"Fuck, finally," Jim says. In hindsight, it's probably far too early to try his luck, but there's no saying Bones wouldn't have drawn things out endlessly anyway just for the game of it. Or to punish Jim for not even pretending he wasn't ready for this as soon as Bones was.

Either way, Bones takes his time prepping him, and by 'his time' Jim means so fucking long he starts wondering if Bones's gotten confused and thinks he's about to perform surgery on Jim's ass instead of slam into him with all he's got.

"Stop twitching," Bones says, halfway between authoritative and just plain exasperated. "I'm gonna have to teach you some patience one of these days."

"Please," Jim says. He's going for an acerbic, 'if your methods for teaching me patience are these, do feel free to extend them to any other activities you see fit' tone, but the word kind of comes out sounding like a whimper, and from the way Bones groans overhead, Jim thinks the message he actually managed to convey was akin to begging.

Yeah, that doesn't really warrant clarification, not if it gets Bones to finally pull his fingers out and drives his full hard cock right into Jim, fingers digging into Jim's upper thighs so hard Jim's sure they're going to bruise. Jim bets in a few days Bones will stumble on them while he's patching Jim up and complain about how Jim should be a little less negligent in what he lets people do to his body, and Jim will smirk and tell Bones he should have seen the other guy, and Bones will get that look on his face that means he wishes it didn't go against protocol to strangle a patient.

That should be fun.

It's also fun how quickly Bones finds the angle that makes Jim see stars every time Bones pushes into him, and Jim's just thinking about how long this isn't going to last when Bones bats his hand away, holds his hips in place and slows down all of a fucking sudden.

"Now's not the time for lessons," Jim grunts, rebelling uselessly against Bones's grip.

"I'll say when the time for lessons is, Jim," Bones says, and keeps up that torturous, luxuriously lazy pace even after Jim gives into it, even after Jim rolls his hips back in the same unhurried way and gloats in his ability to prove Bones wrong about his supposed issues with patience.

Bones keeps that leisurely pace throughout that and far past the moment Jim starts regretting not having pushed Bones onto the floor and ridden his cock at his own rhythm, past the second Jim stops thinking altogether and starts moaning wantonly and fuck, Bones is the least nice, gentlemanly person Jim's ever been stupid enough to fuck, Jim's sure of it.

He's only vaguely aware of himself when his body begins to shake, hands clenching so hard around fistfuls of probably important documents his knuckles have gone whiter than the paper, and then Bones is saying, "It's alright, I got you," reaching around Jim's abdomen and wrapping a hand around Jim's dick, "I got ya, darlin'," long, firm strokes as he uses that word over and over, "Come on, darlin'," and, "Let go, darlin'," that fucking _word_ that is, for something widely labeled a term of endearment, all but kind or tender.

It's also something Bones has never called Jim in all seriousness before, and hearing it in that rough, uneven, almost predatory tone Bones gets when he's coming makes Jim curse senselessly as his orgasm takes a shortcut and catches up with him, making him spill all over Bones's hand and his fucking desk.

Just because Bones has that fucking accent doesn't mean he's not an asshole, but he's an asshole who knows how to make Jim lose it even when Jim puts up a fight, so things balance out. For the most part.


End file.
